kashi hatake
by kakashi hatake's son
Summary: kakashi has a son named after him kashi hatake and kashi has a secret will kakashi be able to help him with it
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In this story you have to have a pass to read icha icha if you are under 18.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto except for kashi my own naruto chracter.

kashi's POV

I was still on the floor when a ninja that had attacked my house knocked me out three other ninja's were on the floor dead and my mother on the floor as well I could see her struggling to breathe I rushed over there and held her she said to me

" read this note and do what it tells you"

She placed a scrunched up note in my hand and took her final breath's I did what I had to do and burnt her remains the way a real shinobi would want. I read the note she had left me It read

all my money is in the wall in my room take it and go to the hidden leaf village there find your father kakashi hatake and give him this letter do not read it he will protect you as I was the one who didn't want a child he did but we had to move but I still love you please listen to these instructions

your mother XOXO

2 days later

I was in the hidden leaf village my father had the letter I had posted as he replied with a simple letter saying meet me at the ramen stand he seemed nice enough I was very nervous as he was meant to be a strong ninja I wondered if I looked like him I could smell the ramen and decided to sit in the ramen stand and order something I sat next to a blond headed boy who was scoffing a bowl of ramen I ordered a miso ramen and asked them if they knew a kakashi hatake they only knew the same as I knew I was just about to leave when the blonde headed kid came up and said

"If you buy me ramen I will tell you about kakashi sensei"

I frowned as I bought him a bowl and he started explaing evreything to me

20min later

I was on the park bench with the blonde headed kid who called himself naruto he kept on yapping on about ramen I took out my icha icha pass my mum had bought me as I had to pass a written exam to get one put it around my neck and started reading Jiriya's new book I had just started a new chapter when naruto looked at me strange and started examining my book I let him be for a while until he just wouldn't quit it and I yelled

" what are you doing"

Naruto looked surprised and then replied

" That icha icha book is stupid only pervert's read it.

That was when I snapped I quickly cast the signs for lightning blade which always came in hand. as my mother taught it to me at a young age I rushed towards naruto who seemed numb with shock I was about and inch away from pulling out his heart when a strong hand held me and flung me away I quickly recovered and rushed towards the masked man with grey hair with a newly formed lightning blade. The man smiled and to my surprise created his own we both clashed together as I got close I had a larger lightning blade but he had a larger chakra reserve I gave up when I as out of chakra. I stumbled towards a seat and sat down I as busy panting so I didn't notice a hand grip my shoulder gently and when I opened my eyes again I saw a single eye staring back I panted

" what do you want"

He replied with

" Who taught you lightning blade"

I suddenly got very dizzy and as the man's hands held me upright I felt the dizziness stop and instead my left eye started burning I held it tightly refusing to show anyone my pain until the man gently gripped my hand and pulled it away he examined my eye and smirked and said

" well you must be my son kashi I was ondering if you would develop a sharingan at all"

I stared at him angry at myself for losing to my own father thinking

" this is not going to any fun"

end of chapter 1

r and r please 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any character's apart from kashi hatake.

Kakashi's POV

I was in the park sitting on the bench next to my son who looked creepily similar to me I was happy because I had someone to teach the sharingan secret's too. And what perfect timing it seemed that his shringan didn't activate until he was pushed to his limit that means the quality of ninja in the village he was living in wasn't that good. I decided that he had rested enough so I said to him

"Lets go I will show you your new home"

I was dissapointed and happy at the same time I finally had a son but I had missed most of his life I decided that it was up to me to make the rest of his childhood a happy one. I decided to start a conversation to get to know him better I said

" Tell me what is your age favourite food and hobby's"

He replied with

"I am 13 years of age my favourite food is broiled saury and my hobbies are reading icha icha and relaxing"

I stared at him knowing that this kid my son was perfect he liked all the things I did and he read icha icha I froze for a moment thinking

"I thought icha icha is for people over 18"

I decided to let it go thinking that Lilly had most likely let him read them.I opened the door to my house and led him up to his room which was painted a cheerful blue I stared at him as he entered the room I told him

" Dinner will be ready in about and hour so try and amuse yourself until then"

Kashi's POV

I was in this massive room thinking about what I could do I thought back and wondered how old Kakashi was, he had grey hair so he had to be over 20 and he looked kinda young so he was most likely about 32 I walked down the stairs and asked kakashi

" Could you teach me about our clan's history"

He looked up at me and his eye turned up in a smile and he said

" what would you like to know"

I started with asking him about his hair if it as because he was old he smiled then said

" I am only 26, our clan is born with either grey black or sometime's blue hair

I took all this in and then started to think about the math a bit I was 13 and he was 26 sooo that meant that he had sex with my mum at 13 that dosen't sound right I asked him why he was so young and he handed me a small note labled

"To kashi from your mother

" I am so sorry for doing this to you you won't remember but I had payed some high leveled ninja to excell your age so you would be able to defend yourself.

I was kinda shocked but happy that my mother had cared for me that much I was thinking about all the good times we had together like when she taught me lightning blade and when she taught me how to do a water dragon jutsu when I had eaten a chakra extension pill because I couldn't manage to do it with my current chakra level I was thinking of when the ninja's attacked when evreything went black I sat up relizing I must of fainted when I had finished reading the letter, I stood up and walked down the stairs where I found kakashi still awake on the couch reading his book icha icha I spoke up and said

" Kakashi was I a accident did you's want me at all"

I stood there afraid of the answer I might get Kakashi smiled and motioned for me to come over I came over to him and he spoke in a whispering quiet voice and said

" No kashi we wanted you more than anything else in the world"

I looked relived then kakashi handed me a box with a bow on top and a card that said for all the birthday's I missed I blushed and could feel my face go red Kakashi urged me to open it I unrapped the present and in the box was the entire set of icha icha in there original packaging and a pair of gloves from our clan which is a custom to wear I smiled and hugged him and said

"Thank you dad"

He smiled then picked me up I started laughing as he put me down and said

" I think you need some food"

he quickly dissapered and reappered with some ramen and broiled saury My stomach grumbled as I saw the food I reached for the food but before I could get it he yanked it out of my way I did a annoyed face at him but he merely said

"I missed out on having a baby to feed so now I am going to feed you"

I backed away as he calmly did the hand seals I started stuttering

"No dad you wouldn't do that to me would you?"

I continued to back away before I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see my dad he place his palm on my chest and in a white cloud of chakra smoke everything was really tall I did the best annoyed face I could do as a baby Kakashi ignored it and picked me up and place me on his knee and started bouncing me up and down I gurgled with excitment Kakashi started laughing he picked me up and cradled me and fed me mushy stuff which I didn't like I kept on looking at the broiled saury with longing eyes Kakashi then stopped feeding me and took out a bottle of milk I stared at him and gurgled again he put the bottle of milk in my mouth I closed my eyes and drank the milk I drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi POV

Here was a perfect little angel if I could only have been there when he was growing up I smiled as he drifted off to sleep I was going to turn him back tonight but I couldn't disturb such a sweet sleeping baby I guess he can stay the way he is until tommorow I walked up to my room and lay the sleeping baby next to me and kissed him goodnight as I said

" Goodnight my son"

awwwww this was just a father son chapter back to the story next chapter

please r and r


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto I only own kashi Author's note: I also have to add that in this part genin's chunnin's and joinin's all have the same uniform but gennin's don't have to wear it.  
Kakashi's POV

I was up all night feeding the baby changing the baby soothing the baby but I never really slept anyway as I always thought about lilly and kashi and if they were alright but I knew lilly died protecting kashi and I would also protect kashi with my life I looked at him in his normal teenage form I had given up and changed him smiled at me I smiled back I was cooking pancakes with maple syrup I placed it in front of him and dissapered.

Kashi's POV

I was still tired from last night it took alot to get kakashi to change me back but I think he turned me into a baby because mum proberly told him to do so in the letter she always used to do it when ever I was tired or grumpy I finished my pancakes and placed the plate in the sink I got the cloth to get the left over crumbs off the table and went back to the table and discovered a piece of folded paper had been placed underneath my plate I unfolded it and read it line by line I ran up the stairs and ran into my dad's room I looked around he wasn't there I turned around to be swept off my feet I stared at the man in the eye glaring as hard as I could he smiled and put me down and said

" So you going to compete in the chunnin exams"

I sighed and sat down on the bed Kakashi saw my reaction and sat down beside me he rubbed my back and asked

"You do not have to compete in the chunnin exams if you do not want to"

I looked at him then said

"I need to ask you something"

he nodded to continue

" I think I am going blind my eye keeps on flashing red and it seems to drain my chakra"

Kakashi stared at me then laughed at me then said

" I thought I explained that to you Kashi look your just developing a single sharingan like me"

He then lifted up his headband from over his eye and opened it I blinked and swallowed. He then said

"Thats why I entered you into the chunnin exams but before that I am going to teach you some secrets of the sharingan"

He walked out of the room and motioned for me to follow I followed him into the hallway and he motioned for me to come closer I obeyed once again. He then grabbed my shoulder and before I could do anything I could only see white smoke and then the clearing of the training field I saw kakashi on the other end I then knew this was going to be one hell of a training session.

7 hours later

I was exhausted I was completley out of chakra I knelt down and continued to pant Kakashi came up to me and pulled down my headband over my left eye I immediatly felt the effects I stood up almost toppling over thanks to kakashi who helped keep me steady I then asked

"why do I need my headband over my eye"

Kakashi answered with

" Because all that training finally managed to activate your sharingan so unless you want to die of chakra loss that's the only way"

I nodded and hurried towards him he then teleported us both home I yawned loudly and went to go up the stairs but a smirking kakashi blocked my way I tried to jump over him with a chakra concentration techiniche he simply grabbed me by the legs and held me there as if I weighed nothing he then smiled and walked down the stairs still holding me I then yelled

" How can you possibly be that strong"

He smiled then leant back against the wall I did a pout and turned away but I couldn't hold out much longer I started squirming but he was still too strong I then said

" Please will you let me down I need to go to the toilet"

He pretended not to hear me I said it louder and he said

"Well since you said please"

He dropped me gently and I raced up the stairs and turned the door handle it was locked I groaned then turned it the other way still locked I decided to perform dragon flame jutsu see if that unlocks it I cast the signs in a blur Tiger,snake,dragon,rabbit,Tiger I exhaled then blew the door right off the hinges I did my buissness then went to bed but before I drifted off to sleep I could hear a displeased voice say

"Just a little bit dramatic Kashi"

The next morning

I woke up at 11:56 and quickly got dressed and scoffed down my breakfast of pancakes and left for the training field walking slowly when Kakashi came running I looked at him then said

"I don't need you to walk me to the training field'

He smiled and then asked

"Do you know who your sensei is yet"

I nodded no and he simply smiled I relized he knew but if I asked him he wouldn't tell me anyway I pulled out my icha icha pass and book and started reading we came to a fork in the road I continued walking straight with kakashi and slowly I started to lag I then quickly ran the other way and stopped of at the memeorial stone I looked at all the names until I came to my mum's name I thought back to all the things we did together I got up and went back to head back to the training field until I felt a presence behind me I looked to see kakashi there I turned red then yelled

" how long have you been there"

He quickly got up and said

" about 4 hours"

I looked up at the son to relize I had been there for hours I tried to hide my embaressment but I couldn't I started to run to the training field hoping that my sensei was still there I felt a hand on my shoulder and I got turned around I faced kakashi again and he smiled He then said it is alright your sensei dosen't mind I took a breath of relief and turned to him again and said

"How do you know you've been here the same time as me"

I didn't want it to be true but it dawned on me my dad was my sensei I shivered then walked home kakashi humming a tune all the way I entered the house again and sat at the table kakashi went to the medicine tablet and took out some tablets he chucked one to me and I swallowed it whole I started to feel my stomach fill up I knew kakashi didn't feel like cooking I collapsed on my bed and fell into a peacefull sleep

Next morning

I woke up with a box at the end of my bed I took a look to see a basic genin uniform except with a mask attached I figured this was kakashi's old genin uniform there was the vest the gloves shoes evreything I guess he really want's me to be prepared I quickly put on the clothes but the mask felt really weird I wondered how he wears it all day and most of the night I looked in the mirror I looked scarily like a miniture version of kakashi only with black hair I walked down stairs for breakfast to see kakashi there happily cooking toast cereal and orange juice I sat down he was humming his happy tune when he asked

" Don't look now but your already going grey"

I stared at him funny then walked up to the bathroom to examine my hair I looked all around then twice on my third try I saw a decent sized patch of grey hair I glared at myself in the mirror then ran down the stairs I pretty much yelled at kakashi

"Why am I going grey at the age 13"

He tried his best to smile but this time he could see I was serious he motioned for me to come closer I did he started searching through my hair then he yanked out a bit I yelped in surprise and glared at him he then started his normal happy tune I glared at his turned back and said in a deathly quiet voice

"What is happy about my hair going grey"

He then said

"Your mother told me about that but I thought she meant that she dyed your hair grey and it had came out you have always had grey hair did your mother give you any sleeping pills"

I nodded he went back to cooking I felt particurly grumpy today I still hadn't gotten used to the fact I had to live my life as a cyclops and that my hair had been dyed since I was a baby.I had no idea that my mum kept so many secret's I knew she did it for my own wellbeing but she could of at least told me I ate my breakfast quickly and was about to run out of the door when kakashi grabbed me

"What do you want now"

I said in an annoyed tone he dragged me all the way up to the bathroom.

25minutes later

My hair felt so weird not only did he take the rest of the dye out of my hair which hurt a fair bit but then he had to style it so I ressembled him this chunnin exams was going to be a torture worse than death.

Kakashi POV

I had finally made him look like a real hatake clan member I led him down stairs and we left for the forest of death I left him about halfway there I bidded him goodluck and not to die I then teleported to the hokage's office.

Kashi's POV

I was standing next to naruto uzumaki and sakura haruno and apparently sasuke Uchiha had left the village to leave with Orochimaru I had to protect these two with my life other wise we would get disqualified as a team we had already passed the first test which was easy for me the second test was a fight for scrolls test two scrolls earth and hevean try and obtain both we were standing in front of our gate we had chosen and all day people had commented on how much I ressembled kakashi. there was about 30 seconds until the gates opened I readied myself anything could be in these woods The gates opened we raced in trying to reach the deepest part of the forest we were waiting for any sounds of humans moving but we could only hear crickets and rustling of leaves I heard shuriken being thrown from upwards to the right I took my kunai out as fast as lightning and blocked evreyone of them I flashed handsigns for substitution jutsu and got behind the opponent who was covered in weird marks and had holes in his hands I dashed for a slice to the jugular but I missed the opponent used a jutsu I had never seen before I dodged but it sliced my arm but no serious damage I looked around for naruto and sakura both had fainted from the other two I quickly took out my chakra pill and formed the signs for water dragon jutsu I hit the girl but the other dodged I managed to keep them away from sakura and naruto but now I had to protect them I formed the signs for fireball jutsu and exhaled at the tree but they simply dodged thinking I was a lousy aimer the branches managed to bury another now the guy with a big thing on his back he manipulated sound through his fist I formed a shadow clone and went in for the kill I was parring his blow with my kunai as was he I got my shadow clone to slice both of his legs he fell to the ground bleeding from an artery I smiled but my smile faded when the girl had recoverd and the guy who made sound waves had blown the branches off him the guy I had just beaten stopped them and announced

"We have lost this fight give him the scroll"

The girl handed over the scroll and they all fled I conjured up shadow clones and rushed to the tower I encountered no enemies thankfully I layed down the pair of idiots and put the scrolls on the tablet and out came Iruka he started giving us a lecture until he saw he needed to wake up naruto and sakura we had all passed and we were all told to wait on the balcony as the referees called out people's names Naruto versed Kiba inuzuka first and won which surprised evreyone there Sakura Versed Ino yakamaka and they knocked each other out which surprised me I thought Ino's clan's abilities would of beaten sakura the next names to pop out were mine and.

End chapter cliff hanger

r and r please 


	4. Author's note

Hi I was wondering I enjoy writing this story but if noone is going to review I don't see the point I don't mean to sound greedy but please review thank you very much

From kakashi hatake's son 


End file.
